Sky High: Sophomore Year
by DragonRider43
Summary: This is the second year of highschool for Will and his friends. But as the new year comes so does a new evil that takes heroes powers.When Will falls victim to the evil and Warren is captured. Will, with help, must save his friend and the world.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE:

Okay, yeah. So my freshman year was pretty cool. It's highschool. My girlfriend, Gwen, became my archenemy. My archenemy, Warren Peace, became my best friend. And my best friend, Layla, became my girlfriend. Freshman year rocked but now I'm a sophomore and I'm a Stronghold. I've got a reputation to live up to. The Stronghold Three has been introduced to the world and well now I'm a superhero and I'm not a senior! And that's where the problem is. I'm a hero and I'm not even a graduate.

CHAPTER ONE: SOPHOMORE

The red phone ringing was a clear call for The Stronghold Three to go. Steve Stronghold, The Commander, Josie Stronghold, Jetstream, and Will Stronghold, well he hasn't really gotten a name yet. It was a call to work but Will was feeling the pressure. When the call came it usually came during the time of school so he barely got to go with his parents on the morning commute because his mother insists he must attend school. So, he goes to the bus as mayhem is occuring in the city. But Jetstream and The Commander are alright, they always are.

Will turns the corner to see that his girlfriend, Layla, was waiting for him at the bus stop. She gives him a kiss on the cheek as he hugs her. They've been doing that ever morning and it never seemed to get old.

" So, we're sophomores!" she shouted as she hugged him even tighter.

Will laughed," Yeah, I know Layla."

" What do you think we're gonna be doing this year?" she asked as the bus came in.

" Ron!" the two smiled as the doors opened to reveal their friend the bus driver.

Ever since falling into a vat of toxic waste, Ron gained the ability to change form from his average human self to a larger colossal version of himself.

" Thought you'd be downtown." Layla said as they got into the bus.

" Oh, I only fight robots. Super powers and weapons aren't my type of things."

Will stared at his friend," What do you mean?"

" Take a seat and let me turn on the TV. Let's watch your parents." Ron said.

Magenta, Zack, and Ethan were sitting right behind Ron. The seat across was empty and reserved for them. The screen on the right tuned into the color of a tv and snapped on.

" The Commander and Jetstream are in trouble. Where's the Stronghold Three?!" came a worried newscaster.

" Mom! Dad!" Will yelled standing up and watching his parents getting thrown around the city.

They had knocked several of these people out but their powers seemed to be on the shaky side.

" Sit down, Will! Sky High's on the case!" Ron yelled as the buckles came out and the bus took off.

" Downtown!" Ron yelled.

The students cheered.

" Um, Principal Powers. Assistance downtown." Ron said into a walkie-talkie.

" We are not the police, Ron. Now what's going on."

" Taking the sophomore's on a case."

" No! Are you crazy."

" Just to let you know."

" We're sending alumni."

" No!" Will said grabbing the speaker," Send Warren Peace and Samantha Walkers!"

" Will Stronghold?"

" Yes. Look, I need Warren and Sam!"

" Mr-"

" Now, Mrs. Powers! My parents are in trouble."

There was no reply but as they were zooming through the sky they heard the voice of Warren Peace.

" Will, what's wrong?"

" Warren, get your ass and Samantha's downtown. There's a major problem."

" Got it."

There was static before it was turned off. Everyone was staring at Will. He was taking full charge of this. Ron gave a smile at the teen and Will saw a proud smile flash on the faces of his classmates but he was focused and the proud smile of Layla as she stood and joined him standing in the front.

Downtown came into clear view as Jetstream or her colors flew around. Lasers colored white were flying around. Similar looking to-

" Royal Pain?" came Ethan's voice.

" Maybe." Will said and squinted.

There were thuds on the roof. Ron opened the door as they were in the air and Warren and Samantha jumped in.

" Glad you can make it." Zack said.

Warren flashed a smile as he held on to Samantha's hand. Her ice powers were cancelling his fire.

" Didn't think of two people that we needed than you two." Will said.

" Okay, now what's the problem?"

A white flash barely missed the bus as Ron swerved to dodge it. Screams came from the load of students. Will turned Layla holding his hand.

" Alright, flyers or levitators with me! Grab a sidekick we'll be needing them. Ron'll drop us off!" he said nodding to Ron and getting confirmation back," Now, flyers get to Jetstream and The Commander and get to the bus. Ron'll drive you off to Sky High. Warren, Samantha, Layla, and I will take care of these guys!"

Warren stared at Will as he faced forward toward the glass. His mother and father were on different buildings and their attackers weren't even visible.

" What makes you think we can take them?"

" Gut feeling."

" Will, we're going with you." the sidekicks offered.

" No, get Powers and the teachers down here to help. Just get my parents out of here."

" Got it, Will." Ron said landing the bus.

" Alright, flyers!" he yelled as the bus doors opened and he, Layla, Warren, and Samantha got out.

At least five people got out. Will holding Layla flew up and spotted his parents and their attackers.

" Who is that?" Layla asked and they heard Warren's warning echo in their ears.

" LOOK OUT!" he screamed and fired a firebal at them sending the two of them plummeting but Will's flight kicked in and they found that Warren had saved them from that beam of light.

The young couple found themselves on the ground and staring at the man that fired it.

" Who are you?" Will asked pushing Layla behind him.

" My name is none of your concern. But I know who you are young son of Commander and Jetstream."

" You know nothing about me." Will hissed as Warren and Samntha landed.

Because of Warren's knew ability of a fire-enhanced flight he's able to fly to Sky High and well, fly.

" Warren Peace. You're father says," Hello"."

" Phantom." Warren muttered.

" Who?"

" A man who takes people's powers by stunning them with a ray. I knew I recognized it!"

" Warren, what are you-"

" My name is Phantom and I do take powers. Your parents power will be mine!"

" Yeah, well I've got theirs and your going down." Will said as al four of them moved into an attacking stance.

" How cute." the man teased as he raised his hand creating a barrier between Will and the three of his friends.

He then with telekinesis threw him to a hall.

" Will!" the three screamed pounding their fists on the shield.

" Stand back." Warren ordered as the other two girls did and he fired the fireballs at the wall but it didn't fall.

" My turn." Samantha said.

" No, I can control mine." Layla said as she took a tree and grew it's branches causing it to swing trying to swat the Phantom aside but he burned it down and then made the shield translucent.

Now Will couldn't see his friends and his friends couldn't see him.

" Now, you said you had your parents powers?" the man asked leaning toward a weakened Will before he threw him against another wall and another each time causing brick to fall and blood to run down Will's face.

" Will! Will!" Layla and Warren screamed as Samantha was trying to freeze the shield to break it.

" We're coming." the senior yelled.

" They'll be too late." the Phantom said drawing a laser looking like the Pacifier.

There was a sound of laser fire and a scream of pain from the young Stronghold.

" WILL!!" Layla yelled as Sam's power finally froze the shield.

" Get back!" Warren shouted as they did and he kicked the shield down causing shards of ice to go flying.

It shattered around the Phantom and struck the gun.

" It doesn't matter anymore." the man said," I've got the power of the three."

He flew off leaving Will Stronghold lying in the middle of the street.

" Will." Layla whispered as she ran to him and knelt by his side.

Warren looked up to see that people from Sky High were arriving.

" Always late." he cursed as he and Samantha slowly walked over to the two sophomores.

The blood from Will's lips was wiped away. Layla did her best to fix his mussed hair but that was the least of their problems. She pressed her fingers to some parts of his arms and chest.

" Anything broken?" Samantha asked.

" Don't feel anything." Layla replied.

Will took a deep breath as he awoke and jolted upright with a groan. His muscles hurt even though he didn't even have a chance to use them. This Phantom threw Will to the walls fast and easily.

" The man's a telekinetic." Warren said.

" Yeah, but he said something about taking his powers." Sam pointed out.

Will was looking around confused and looking like he' lost...something.

" What's worng?" the three asked.

" My powers. I can't feel them. I've-" he started and swallowed hard and he punched the hard cement trying to break it and trying to fly but," I've lost them. I've lost my powers." 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, a long time since I updated. But I'm sorry i've got like a lot of stories and i planned a lot for this one so here's the second chap. A little short but o well. Oh and thanx to Rosemarykiss for reviewing. You're the best.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: 

Warren Peace waited around in Principal Powers office with the rest of the group. Ethan, Zack, Magenta, and Samantha were standing with him in the back of the room with the most of the seats. The faculty and Jetstream and The Commander were there as well. It's only been an hour after the incident Downtown. The school was dismissed for the faculty to gather in Principal Powers office. It took several minutes but the school was empty save for the handful of students that had faced off against The Phantom. After the fight if you could call it that, Will had collapsed in Layla's arms as the fleet from Sky High arrived late, as usual. Warren had carried his friends body and had laid him in the nurse's office which was adjoined to the Principal's office. Layla and Will's parents volunteered to keep watch in case he wakes but the principal needed Jetstream and the Commander in her office where Warren had explained what the Phantom had done and that Will suspected that he lost his powers.

" What do mean lost his powers?!" The Commander yelled.

" Honey, you're scaring him." Jetstream said.

" Honestly, no." Warren admitted," Sir, your son's powers were taken."

" How?" Jetstream and Powers asked.

" His power is generic. He's inherited his powers." Jetstream added.

" Yeah, whatever she said." The Commander came in," Explain how Will can lose his powers."

" I can't. But I know someone who can." he said," Um, you- Popsicle, Glowstick, Purple, Samantha. You guys stay here."

" Hey, why can't we come?" Zack asked.

" Because we're going to go see an old friend of the Commander's." Warren said.

" I'll stay with the kids." Mr. Boy came in.

" Me, too." said Ron.

As the adults were leaving Samantha walked up to Warren," Why can't I come?" she asked.

" It's too dangerous where I'm going." he answered.

" What?" she asked," We're going to be heroes by the end of this year, we need to do something dangerous."

" I'm not gonna risk anything happening to you." he said.

She smiled," Aw, that's sweet. But I'm coming with you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went on past him. The other three sidekicks gave him a sneaky smile.

" She's-" Zack started.

" Shut up." Warren said as he left.

" I have a name you know. And it's Zack!!' Zack yelled.

Mr. Boy turned to Magenta who couldn't help but smirk at Zack.

" Do you think Will's up yet?" he asked her as she went to check by peeking through the glass.

Her eyes widened but the others didn't see.

" He's getting some bedrest." she replied.

" Is he awake?" Ethan asked.

" He's asleep." Magenta said.

0OOO0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Layla sat by Will's side and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

" C'mon, Will. Wake up, for me." she whispered as she leaned in and brushed her lips against.

" I'll wake up." he muttered startling her for a moment.

" Will, don't do that!" she said slapping him playfully on the arm.

He laughed as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

" How long was I out?" he asked her.

" I dunno, just about an hour." she answered.

Will leaned out to see if anyone was outside or looking in.

" Nobody's outside." he pointed out.

Layla smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. She leaned on him until the two of them were lying on the bed. The two of them stopped themselves.

" C'mon, Will. Your parents are in the other room." she reminded.

" Oh, crap." he muttered as Layla giggled as they stepped out of the room holding hands.

" Hey guys." Will greeted the others and Magenta gave the two of them a smile," Um, where're my parents?"

" Oh, um. Warren's taken them and the rest of the faculty to go see someone who knows something about." Mr. Boy replied when suddenly the school started to shake.

" Oh, no." Ethan muttered," Not again!"

0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O00000O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Principal Powers didn't know where she was going and neither did anybody else but Warren who led them through the halls. Guards seemed to recognize him as they walked by him. Samantha held his hand until everyone stood at front of a steel door. Warren nodded to the gaurd who pressed a panel in the wall. With mechanic sounds the doors slid to reveal what Warren and the others new as bulletproof glass. There in a white room sitting on a white bench was someone everyone knew. Some adults gasped others stared at Warren but he ignored the stare and only glanced at Samantha. The man looked up at his guests and stood up and walked up midway to stand in clearer light.

" I knew we were at a maximum prison but why see him?" the Commander asked Warren.

" Nice to see you again, Commander." the man hissed and turned to glare at Warren.

" This is the only man that knows The Phantom's M.O and everything. Especially how to get the stolen powers back." Warren said not turning his stare from the man behind the glass. But he had to, just to look at Samantha and then back him.

" Who is she?" the man asked Warren his gaze now on the blonde senior.

" She's my girlfriend, Samantha." Warren answered then to her," Sam, this is my father."

* * *

**_Let's leave it at that and if you wanna read more then review it will only take a minute. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
